Seria Zniknięć
| konflikt = Święta Wojna | data = 12 lipca | miejsce = Seireitei, Soul Society i Karakura, Świat Ludzi | wynik = * W Soul Society zaczynają znikać dusze. * Zaczynają znikać Hollowy. * Nowi Shinigami zostają wysłani do patrolowania Karakury. * Ichigo Kurosaki z przyjaciółmi ratuje nowych strażników przed grupą Hollowów. | uczestnicy = * Ichigo Kurosaki * Uryū Ishida * Orihime Inoue * Yasutora Sado * Żołnierz trzeciej rangi Akon * Kapitan Mayuri Kurotsuchi * Ryūnosuke Yuki * Zennosuke Kurumadani * Shino Madarame * Hiyori Sarugaki * Lisa Yadōmaru * Żołnierz trzeciej rangi Ikkaku Madarame * Żołnierz piątej rangi Yumichika Ayasegawa }} Seria Zniknięć jest wydarzeniem, w którym Hollowy znikają w tajemniczy sposób. Prolog W Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii wybucha alarm, z powodu nagłych i seryjnych zniknięć Hollowów. Akon zwraca się do swojego kapitana, Mayuriego, że ma podejrzenia czyja to sprawka, lecz Kurotsuchi przerywa mu i mówi, że jedynymi istotami, które są zdolne do zakończenia egzystencji Hollowów, są one same.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 480, strony 2-4 Nowi strażnicy thumb|left|190px|Shino uderza Yukiego W Soul Society, Zennosuke Kurumadani budzi młodego Ryūnosuke Yuki, który ma przejąć za niego obowiązki ochrony miasta Karakura. Zennosuke krzyczy na niego, że jest zaspany i wcale nie ekscytuje się misją. Chłopak na powitanie zostaje uderzony przez swoją towarzyszkę, Shino Madarame. Yuki pyta ją czy nie boi się zadania, co zmusza dziewczynę do podniesienia głosu. Następnie mówi, że słyszał pogłoski o silnych Hollowach pojawiających się w tym mieście, a poza tym, jest tam Reprezentant Shinigami, więc nie ma sensu by oni tam szli. Shino pyta się go dlaczego jest takim mięczakiem i dlaczego nie wypina piersi do przodu z powodu dumy, że to akurat jego wyznaczono do patrolowania. Ryūnosuke drwi z koleżanki, że ona nie ma czego wypinać, za co obrywa w twarz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 480, strony 6-10 thumb|left|190px|Shino w rękach Hollowa Tymczasem w Karakurze, na dachu jednego z budynków stoi mężczyzna, który kruszy jakiś przedmiot. Nowi strażnicy docierają do celu. Kurumadani daje im wskazówki i wraca do Soul Society. Shino postanawia od razu działać i wybiera się na północ, a Yukiemu każe iść na południe. Chłopak dziwi się, że będą rozdzieleni. Chwilę potem pojawia się wielki Hollow, więc Ryūnosuke zaczyna uciekać. Następnie spostrzega grupę potworów, a jeden z nich trzyma Shino. Wyciąga miecz aby ją uratować, lecz zostaje natychmiastowo powalony przez Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 480, strony 10-17 Przybycie Przedstawiciela thumb|left|190px|Grupa gotowa do walki Z opresji ratuje ich Ichigo Kurosaki. Pyta się Yukiego czy to on zastąpił Zennosuke i stwierdza, że powinien być bardziej pożyteczny niż tamten. Chłopak pyta kim jest jego wybawca. Tymczasem całą sytuację obserwuje tajemniczy mężczyzna za rogiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 480, strony 18-21 Kurosaki z łatwością oczyszcza bestie, ale na pomoc przybywają jego przyjaciele: Uryū Ishida, Yasutora Sado i Orihime Inoue. Inoue leczy rannych Shinigami, a pozostali ruszają do walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 481, strony 7-10 Ichigo zabiera ich do swojego domu, gdzie Yuki przesypia cały dzień. Nagle budzi się ze snu i przeprasza, że nie słuchał. Kurosaki odpowiada, że nic nie mówił i każe mu już się stąd wynosić. W odwiedziny przychodzi Orihime z chlebem, którego nie sprzedała oraz Uryū i Chad. Po kilku chwilach Ryūnosuke przypomina sobie, że Ichigo jest jego wybawicielem i rozmyśla nad jego siłą. Kurosaki podaje mu jedzenie, jednak będzie je w stanie zjeść gdy wejdzie w Gigai. Yuki przestrasza się swojego sztucznego ciała i pyta czy wszystko w porządku z Shino. Dziewczyna wchodzi do pokoju i ze łzami w oczach wita kolegę. Jednak po chwili uderza go i krzyczy, że spał cały dzień.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 481, strony 4-13 Tajemnicze zjawiska Hiyori Sarugaki i Lisa Yadōmaru wracają z kąpieli, kiedy nagle Hiyori wyczuwa Shinigami. W pobliskim płocie otwiera się mała dziura w kształcie Garganty.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 481, strony 1-2 Ikkaku Madarame i Yumichika Ayasegawa dostają informację o zniknięciach dusz z Rukongai i biegną aby to sprawdzić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 481, strona 14 Ikkaku i Yumichika przybywają w miejsce, gdzie znikały dusze z Rukongai. Jednak nikogo nie widzą. Jeden z Shinigamich pokazuje im zebrane w jednym miejscu odciski stóp i sandałów. Yumichika stwierdza, że to nie sprawka Hollowa, ale ludzie z tej wioski zabrali innych ludzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 482, strony 11-14 Następstwa Ichigo mówi do Yukiego, że zapomniał zapytać go o imię. Niespodziewanie na jego łóżku pojawia się mężczyzna przedstawiający się jako Asguiaro Ebern. Kurosaki mówi by ten zszedł z jego łóżka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 481, strony 14-16 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:The New Shinigami Guardians & the Broken Balance Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Tylko manga